Who is The Man?
by ZVArmy
Summary: Becky Lynch decides Charlotte Flair needs to be reminded who The Man is.


Becky Lynch had been through it all with Charlotte Flair, from best friends with benefits, to bitter enemies, through everything in between. They had shared some of the best times of their lives together, and they had given each other some of the most serious beatings of their careers. Now though, for the first time, Becky felt utter disappointment and frustration in Charlotte.

When Becky had been punched in the face by Nia Jax and ruled of Survivor Series with a concussion, she had picked Charlotte to be her replacement in the match against Raw's Ronda Rousey. Charlotte had gone on to lose that match, and Becky was livid about it. It was the night of the pay-per-view, and, unable to control her anger, Becky was on her way to Charlotte's room to give her a piece of her mind.

Reaching the correct room number, Becky banged her fist loudly on the wooden door.

"Jesus Christ!" she heard Charlotte exclaim from inside the room, startled by the loud noise.

"I'll give you Jesus Christ," Becky muttered heatedly. She heard footsteps approaching the door, then the lock being released.

The moment the door started to open, Becky gave it a firm push to force her way into the room, sending Charlotte staggering backwards.

"Becky! What the hell?" Charlotte protested.

"Don't what the hell me!" Becky thundered, pushing Charlotte in the chest with both hands, staggering her again. "I'm the one who's here to what the hell you! I gave you the match with Rousey and you went and lost! What the hell is that?"

Charlotte reacted angrily, pushing Becky back. "Who the fuck do you think you are, coming in here and pushing me around? I gave Rousey everything I had!"

"Yeah, and you lost!" Becky shouted. "The Man gave you a huge opportunity, and you blew it!"

"Well maybe 'The Man' should have turned up for the fight then!" Charlotte yelled back sarcastically, her face turning red with anger, as Becky's already was.

"If they had let me, I would have!" Becky thundered even louder. "And then we wouldn't be in this situation! Rousey, you, the whole world would be in no doubt who The Man is!"

They stood nose to nose, glaring into each other's eyes. There was so much sexual tension between them Becky could almost taste it. Despite how angry she was, she was rapidly getting turned on.

Rather than lash out at the Irishwoman again, Charlotte turned around and walked over to the large window, where the curtains were still standing open despite it being dark outside. She looked out at the well-lit cityscape for a moment before shaking her head. "Actually, I don't think I do know who The Man is, not anymore."

Out of the corner of her eye, Becky noticed Charlotte's room key sitting on the side in front of the TV. In an instant a plan hatched in her mind. With Charlotte still standing with her back to her, Becky slyly pocketed the room key and said, "Perhaps I'll have to show you again who The Man is then, won't I?"

Charlotte turned around and glared at her, taking her words as a challenge to a future fight. "Perhaps you will. Whenever you're ready, I'm not hard to find."

"Yeah, I know exactly where to find you," Becky said. With that, she turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her.

* * *

Charlotte was startled awake by the cover being thrown off her bed. She was lying on her front, and before she could react, she felt whoever was in her room straddle her back, pinning her in place. In the same moment, the intruder grabbed both of her hands and pulled them behind her back.

"What the fuck?" Charlotte demanded, quickly snapping out of her slumber. Her eyes widened when it was Becky Lynch's voice who responded to her.

"I said I knew where to find you," the Irishwoman said with fire in her voice.

Charlotte heard the sound of duct tape being unwound from a roll, then felt in being wrapped around her wrists, securing them together behind her back.

"Becky, what the hell are you doing?" Charlotte gasped, trying to wriggle out from under her attacker. She was pinned down so hard that it was difficult to breathe. "Get the fuck off me," she demanded.

With Charlotte's wrists now encased in multiple layers of tape, Becky tore the roll free. Leaning forward, she silenced the blonde by clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Mpph!" Charlotte grunted in surprise and anger.

"I've come to show you once and for all who The Man is," Becky whispered into her ear. "Nothing else I've done had got the message across, so it's come to this. I'm going to tie you up, gag you, fuck you, and make you scream that I'm The Man."

Charlotte gasped into Charlotte's palm, still fruitlessly trying to wriggle free. The last thing she intended was to let this bitch tie her up and gag her, but thanks to the element of surprise, there wasn't much she could do to stop it.

Becky's hand was removed from Charlotte's mouth. With her head turned to the side, she caught a quick glimpse of a roll of silver duct tape before she heard the peeling sound again.

"Let's shut you up," Becky said menacingly. She stuck the end of the tape to Charlotte's cheek, then pulled it across her mouth, making it as tight as she possibly could. Charlotte growled in protest, but Becky wasn't close to done. Ignoring the muffled protests of her victim, she wrapped the tape all the way around Charlotte's head five times, completely covering her face from nose to chin.

"There. There's no way you're getting that off, and no one apart from me is going to hear you scream," Becky said as she climbed off Charlotte's back, pleased with her handiwork.

Wide eyed in panic, Charlotte looked up at the redhead and pleaded for freedom into her gag. It was a pointless exercise, since all that came out of her sealed mouth were pathetic muffled noises.

"Shut up, Flair," Becky said without even a hint of sympathy. "I gagged you for a reason. I'm sick of you mouthing off. I'm not done with you yet, either."

Carrying the duct tape, Becky walked down to the bottom of the bed. Charlotte turned over onto her back to watch what was going on. She had to lie in an awkward position due to her hands being bound behind her back.

"Wmmt amm ymm dmmmg?" she tried to ask.

Becky gave no response other than to calmly go about her business. She pinned Charlotte's ankles together with one hand and used her other to wrap tape around them. As before, she used several layers, making sure the bondage was tight as well as secure.

"Good," Becky proclaimed. Then a thought seemed to dawn on her. "Actually, we're missing something. Let's make sure you're not going anywhere, then I need to pop back to my room."

"Mmmmpph!" Charlotte screamed as she was roughly dragged down the bed by her legs

Becky went to work with the tape again, securing Charlotte's bound ankles to one of the bars at the bottom of the bed. Now, not only was she tied up, she was tied to the bed as well.

"Okay," Becky said. "Lie there, be quiet, and I'll be right back. Get ready, because you're going to learn once and for all who The Man is. Only The Man could make you come like I'm going to."

Becky headed for the door, and a moment later, Charlotte heard it close behind her. She was left alone in the dark room, wearing only her nightwear, bound ridiculously tightly and gagged to the point where she could barely make a comprehensible sound. Even breathing was difficult enough.

Outside in the hallway, Becky walked back to her own room and went inside. She was so turned on by what she had just done to Charlotte, and what she was going to do to her, that she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Sitting on a table on the far side of the room was the Smackdown Women's Championship belt. It was the item Becky had come for. She walked over and picked it up, then left the room to go back to Charlotte's.

A minute later, Lynch used Flair's key to unlock her door for the second time. As soon as she walked into the room, she heard Charlotte roar as loudly as she could into her gag. The sound was music to Becky's ears, telling her that her captive was still helpless, and hopefully turned on, knowing what was in store for her.

This time, Becky flicked the lights on before walking past the bathroom and into sight of Charlotte, who she discovered had managed to sit up. Thankfully from Becky's point of view, her ankles were still bound together and secured to the bed, and her arms were still pulled behind her back.

"Gmt thms smmt off mmm!" Charlotte growled, straining against the tape and glaring at Becky.

Ignoring the angry protests, Becky raised her championship belt and sneered at Flair. "You see this, Charlotte? And you see the way you're tied up right now? Since you apparently haven't got it straight in your pretty little head yet, I am The Man. I own you in the ring, and I own you in the bedroom, as I will now demonstrate."

With Charlotte watching her, Becky walked around the bed and put her belt down on the pillow beside the one Charlotte had been using. "There we go. Now, let's get you sorted out."

Becky walked around to stand by Charlotte's ankles and began untying them from the bed. When she was done, she gestured for Charlotte to move back up and put her head on the pillow. "Move!" she barked. "And lie with your head turned towards my title. You see those side plates? What do they say?"

Charlotte did as she was told, up to the point of trying to read the side plates. There was no way she was going to call Becky The Man, even with her mouth taped. Refusing to do so was currently the one act of defiance available to her. She lay there, breathing heavily through her nose, looking at the title belt that Becky had taken from her, feeling warmth between her legs.

"Fine. I'll have to make you say it," Becky said nonchalantly. She climbed onto the bed and set about freeing Charlotte's ankles.

Beyond eager for Becky to go down on her, Charlotte lifted her head and looked at the Irishwoman, trying to urge her on with her eyes. A little involuntary moan escaped her.

"Look at the fucking belt, I said," Becky said angrily. "Do as The Man says!"

Groaning in frustration at having to take humiliating orders, Charlotte obeyed, dropping her head to the pillow and looking at the belt.

Having finished unwrapping Charlotte's ankles, Becky pulled her panties off and threw them aside.

"Mmmmph!" Charlotte cried, feeling herself burning up in anticipation.

Becky climbed onto the bed and got herself into position. As soon as her tongue touched Charlotte's pussy, she knew this wasn't going to take long. However, she determined herself not to let Charlotte come until she said the magic words.

Within moments, Charlotte was quivering in delight and moaning into her gag. She knew from past experience that Becky was a master with her tongue, and it was certainly no different on this occasion.

"You're going to have to say it," Becky breathed in between strokes with her tongue. "No orgasm until you say it. Who is The Man?"

"Nmmm," Charlotte moaned, defiant to the end, closing her eyes tight.

Becky brought Charlotte so close to her peak, yet wouldn't let her reach it. "Who is The Man? Say it or I stop right now and leave you here all night."

"Ymmm. Ymmm Thm Mmm," Charlotte cried uncontrollably.

As promised, Becky finished the job now that she had her wish, allowing Charlotte to come all over her face. Flair cried out ecstatically into her gag and straining her wrists against the bondage as she came.

Now that it was over, Becky crawled up the bed without wiping her face and began unwrapping the tape from around the breathless Charlotte's face. Becky stopped when there was only one strip left over Charlotte's mouth, hesitant to remove it. "I'm going to take this off, and you're going to tell me again who The Man is," she instructed.

Charlotte waited. Slowly, Becky removed the tape. Flair didn't need to be prompted again. "You're The Man, Becky," she gasped subserviently.

"Yes, I am. And don't you forget it."


End file.
